Childhood Memories
by bayboo20
Summary: This is a series of one-shots centered around ALL the elemental masters. I take memories from my childhood/make some up and recreate them so it's our Ninja crew and friends. I do take suggestions. (Childhood means 18 or younger).
1. Girl

Girl  
Kai - 3 yo  
Nya - 1 1/2 yo  
Kai & Nya's mother - Mary  
Father - Lucifer  
Lars - 4 yo; Kai and Nya's cousin (Mary sister)  
Annabelle - Lars mom

"I'm going to go work in the shop for a bit, is that alright?" Lucifer asked his wife.

Mary waved her hand in the air. "You go ahead. I'm just finishing up in the kitchen. My sister and her family are coming over in just a little over two hours, so don't spend too long in there."

"I won't." Lucifer turned to his children, who were playing on their special toy mat. "You two behave for your mother. I'm looking at you Nya."

Nya giggled as her father placed a kiss on her forehead. When he tried to do the same to his son, Kai leaned backwards out of the way. Unfortunately, for Kai, he leaned too far back and ended up falling over onto a pile of his toys. Lucifer helped him back up and kissed the boo-boo on his son's head.

Mary turned to her two kids after Lucifer left the room. "I'm going to be in the kitchen working with sharp knives and hot ovens. You two need to stay in this room, understand."

Kai nodded his head up and down before turning his attention to his stuffed animals. Nya, on the other hand, protested, "NO!"

Mary gave a sigh before turning to her oldest. "Kai. Watch your sister and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

Kai nodded again. He placed a few blocks in front of his sister, which immediately captured her attention. Mary smiled at her kids and left to go finish preparing dinner.

Once she left, Nya got a bit more restless. Kai attempted to keep her occupied, which wavered from working to a complete disaster. This worried Kai a bit. Being the older child, Kai felt it was important to help out his parents, especially if it involved caring for his younger sister. Nya, on the other hand, started talking at eight and a half months and hasn't shut up since. When she did, it was often because she was getting into something she shouldn't. Luckily, she mostly listened to people when they asked her to do things. The only problem was that Kai never spoke.

"Story, I want story." Nya pulled on her brother's sleeve, rejecting yet another toy item.

"Can't read," Kai signed simply.

"Story, story, story, story," Nya demanded.

Kai thought for a minute. He signed, "Pictures. Draw some please?"

Nya nodded her head in a maniac manner. She pushed herself to a shaky and Wobbly standing position and ran to the little table filled with paper and crayons across the room.

Kai watched as she grabbed the red crayon and started scribbling determinately on the paper. When Kai was satisfied that his sister was completely engrossed with her work, he turned to the toys scattered everywhere and started placing them in the correct bins. The two stayed like that for a while, both quiet and busy, until...

"Girl."

Kai looked up from his block building, a puzzled look on his face. "What?" He signed.

"You're a girl."

Kai's face quickly changed to one of horror. "No."

"You're a girl." Nya's words were like daggers in Kai's heart. "Girl, girl, girl."

"No I'm not." Anger filled the little boy's heart and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "I'm boy! Boy!" He was signing furiously now.  
Nya didn't care for her brother and continued her teasing. "You're a girl."

"MOMMY!"

Mary ran in from the kitchen, worry filled her heart. She turned to her oldest "What's wrong?"

Kai wiped the tears out of his eyes and pointed to Nya, signing out his complaint. "She called me girl."

Mary gave a sigh of relief, glad it was something petty. "Kai, are you a girl?"

"NO!"

"Then ignore Nya, she's just trying to get on your nerves." Kai nodded at his mother's words. Mary then turned to Nya. "Nya, honey, Kai is a boy and he doesn't like you calling him a girl. Can you please stop?"

"Okay."

"Thank you Nya." Mary started her walk back to the kitchen.

"Girl."

Tears fell from Kai's eyes again, he struggled to wipe them away and sign his message, "No. Mommy said boy."

"Girl."

"Nya, that's not nice. Please stop."

Nya didn't listen to her mother's words. Instead, the young child continued to torment her brother. "Girl, girl, girl, girl girl, gi-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Nya Elizabeth Smith, I have asked you to stop and you haven't, we are going to time-out." Mary picked up the young toddler, who had started screaming and hitting her mother to avoid punishment. She walked to Nya's bedroom and placed her in her crib, closing the door so the screams were quieter. "Kai dear, can you pick up your toys and put them away? Your cousin is going to be here soon and we don't want a mess."

Kai nodded quietly. He placed all his toys in their respective bins and put all his special toys in a secret hiding spot in his room, that way his cousin wouldn't get them.

-

Lars, Nya, and Kai were all playing together in the living room while their parents sat

on the couch and chatted. Mary and Annabelle were chatting about the kids and Mary occasionally looked over at them to make sure they were all right.

"I'm worried about Kai." Mary signed to her sister.

"Why?" Annabelle adjusted her hearing aid, since her sister wasn't the best at sign language.

"He doesn't talk like most kids his age are. Just today, he only said one word, and that was to call for me. Do you think I should take him to see somebody?"

Annabelle thought for a minute. She didn't have to deal with a problem like this when Lars was Kai's age. "Does he still communicate with you in ways that aren't talking?"

"Of course, at dinner he signs what he wants 'more please, all done, yes, no, thank you'. But I know he's not deaf because I can talk to him, without him looking at me, and he understands what I say."

"What if he's like Sam, where he wants to be called by his middle name?"

"You see, I've tried that but it doesn't always work, he still signs instead of talks." Mary signed watch to her sister and then turned toward the children. "Ash, come here for a second."

Kai perked his head up when he heard his middle name. Lars and Nya, whose backs were turned to the adults, let out a small chuckle, since your middle name was only used when you're in trouble. Kai ignored them and took a few hesitant steps towards where his mom was sitting.

"Yes, mom? What wrong?" Kai signed, his hands trembling. Mary shot a 'see-what-I-mean' look.

"Can you go wash up for dinner? We're going to be eating soon." Mary said a silent prayer that her son would speak.

"Okay mom," Kai signed, relieved that he wasn't in trouble. He walked off to the bathroom to clean himself off.

"Maybe he's scared." Annabelle suggested.

"But why? I don't understand. Like I said, he was talking earlier."

"Well, either he's scared, or he doesn't feel comfortable. They're two different things that spark the same reaction. Perhaps it has to do with Lars."

Mary looked wide eyed at her sister. "Why would you say that?"

"The two are so similar that they fight. Don't lie to yourself Mary, they never really got along before. I'm sure Kai put his favorite toys in his room before we came over."

Mary said nothing, but nodded her head. "Well — forget it. But that doesn't explain why he needs to have things a certain way. Earlier his sister was teasing him and he got really upset over it."

"What was she teasing him about?"

"She called him a girl, and the poor kid looked like somebody told him that his dad died. I've never seen him get so upset."

Annabelle stared at her sister for a minute. "You might want to have him tested for OCD or some other mental illness."

"I hate that phrase, mental illness. It sounds like a crazy person."

Annabelle only gave her sister a shoulder shrug. Lucifer brought their conversation to an end by proclaiming that it was time to eat.

-

Everybody sat peacefully at the table. Lars and Nya chatted about anything and everything. The fathers were continuing their conversation from before, over which team is better and the pros and cons of each sport and player. Mary and Annabelle kept an eye on the kids, but would also butt into their husbands' conversation when they felt they were forgetting something (or to keep them from cussing when children were around).

Across the table, Kai had snuck underneath to pick up the Mac-n-cheese that his cousin and sister dropped.

That was when Nya decided to annoy Kai again. She leaned down as far as possible, so Kai could see her, and pointed a finger at her brother. "Girl!"

Kai jumped from his spot under the table and hit his head. He crawled out and to his mom, who had heard the exclamation and bump of Kai hitting his head. "Nya, what did we talk about?"

Nya didn't listen other mother and tried to say girl again. She was stopped when her father picked her up and carried her to her room, proclaiming that she was done eating and needed to be alone. Lars father shot his son a glance, daring him to make a remark.

"I'm a boy," Kai stated clearly.

Mary smiled, since her son had talked and not signed. "Yes, yes you are."


	2. Chemistry

Dr. Toxikita - Teacher  
Everybody else - High schoolers

"All right! Listen up. If you are my fourth, fifth, or sixth period, leave about one page and a little more of space for class notes," Dr. Toxikita called to her students, "Do NOT mindlessly copy what's on the board behind me!"

Jay watched as his teacher stood in front of the first blackboard, blocking what she wrote. Dr. Toxikita continued to talk to different students, making sure they grabbed their worksheets -sorry, DEAs - and that they could see what was written on the board, because all of the tenth graders were in the right teaching auditorium for a lecture. The table in front of her had a box of matches, a plastic container, and three beakers, each filled with a different chemical.

Karloff had walked in. Right away he was attracted to the chemicals. He went up to the teacher. "Hey Dr. Toxikita, do you know what happens when you mix breaker fuel and chlorine? It's the coolest chemical reaction."

Dr. Toxikita only smiled and nodded her head, motioning for Karloff to find a seat. Griffin, who was sitting next to Jay, called Karloff over to the seat next to him, which was right in the first row.

"What happens when you mix those chemicals?" Jay asked curiously.

"It explodes," Karloff dragged the word out and moved his hands in an exploding motion, "in fire. It's the coolest thing ever."

Jay's mind was brought back to something that Dr. Toxikita mentioned in class earlier. The teenage boy who had made a homemade clock and brought it into school, but was arrested because somebody thought it was a bomb and nobody would listen to him. Apparently, the news had gotten it wrong, and the boy was going to show his engineering teacher but his English teacher stopped him and reacted like an idiot.

Griffin snapped him back to real time. "What? How do you know this?"

Karloff only answered the question with a warning in not to try it at home. When his friends tried to ask anything else, he ignored it. Eventually, Jay gave up and watched the doorway for either Neuro or Shade. Although, the latter had ignored Jay and made his way to a group of band kids. When Neuro showed up, he ended up moving to the seat across the aisle from Jay. The two had struck up a conversation. Jay asked Neuro to find out if Shade was mad at him, and if so, why. Neuro returned saying that, yes, Shade was mad at him, but he didn't know why.

"Uh-uh. I do not like this," Dr. Toxikita pointed to a group of males in the back of the classroom, "Minus the girls in the back, this is a group of y-chromosomes. That's not good, this is bad." She turned to the rest of the room. "They all clump together, all of them. Except for the ones over here."

Jay tuned out Dr. Toxikita's ramblings. It was the same thing she said on the first day of school when Kai and his friends all sat at the same tables. They often got in trouble for talking.

Griffin turned to Jay. "What did we do in her class?"

Jay just shrugged his shoulders. "Notes on a science guy. Richard something. The one she talked about at the beginning of the year."

Dr. Toxikita called the room to order once everybody was there. She went on about atoms and electrons. Everybody started taking notes. There was some sounds from the back of the room, which Jay chose to ignore.

"Hey!" Dr. Toxikita heard them. She started talking about the group in the back again. The students who weren't back there started laughing. Afterwards, she proclaimed, under her breath, "Kai."

The front row of students erupted in laughter. News traveled backwards and soon the whole tenth grade was laughing.

Dr, Toxikita raised one finger to silence the students. Everybody silenced at once. "Great job. I didn't even have to say minus one. All right, so some people were asking about when we were going to work with fire."

There was a murmur of voices. Jay and Griffin looked over at Karloff, who was sitting with a straight face. A small 'me' came from Jay's right and he surprised to find that Neuro had asked about such experiments.

"We're going to be doing them next week!" Dr Toxikita called.

Everybody, except Jay, cheered. Dr. Toxikita allowed them to do this for a bit before calling their attention to the table. She went on about the experiment she was going to show them. Grabbing a match from her box, Dr. Toxikita dropped it into the first beaker by accident. She let out a little chuckle and placed her head on the table. Jay watched as she retrieved the soggy match and got a new one out of the box. She ran it along the side of the box, but it wouldn't light. Karloff corrected her mistake and she tried again with a different match. She lit the first beaker, right as the lights went off. The last two were lit in the dark.

Behind Jay, Ash and some other kids had gotten out their phones and were taking pictures of the flames. They all started out as blue, but when Dr. Toxikita moved the Beakers around a bit, they all changed different colors. The first one had an orange-ish color, but mainly remained blue. The second beaker turned a bright green and the flames went high above the beaker. The final beaker turned a pinkish color, but like the first, reverted back to blue if not stirred. Dr. Toxikita, who was going on about the chemical reactions and the different colors of the flames, noticed the pictures and moved out of the way, yelling, "Don't get me in your pictures."

Jay reached down to take his phone out and get some pictures, but Dr. Toxikita already asked Invizable to turn the lights back on. She grabbed the plastic container that was set on the table. She placed it over the first beaker and the flame went out immediately. Dr, Toxikita moved over to the second beaker and placed the container on that one. However, when she brought the container back up, the beaker came with it. Dr. Toxikita was oblivious to this fact, despite the students calling it out. The second beaker fell from the container and landed on it's side, letting some of the flames catch the table. It also knocked into the third beaker and sent it rolling away.

Jay watched in horror. His heart beat sped up as he stared at the green flames on the table. Thoughts about the school catching on fire ran through his head. Griffin noticed his stiffness and attempted to calm him down, which didn't work since Dr. Toxikita was trying the pick up the third beaker so she could extinguish the flame. Once she got it right side up, she placed the container on top of it and the flame went out. She lifted the container. But just like the second one, the beaker got stuck to the bottom and came with it. Dr. Toxikita swung around and the beaker fell to the ground in front of Neuro and Skylor.

Dr. Toxikita remained calm during the whole process. She knew that the fire wouldn't harm anything, since it was using alcohol to burn. However, when the third beaker fell and splashed left over Methanol everywhere, she had to check to make sure it didn't hit Neiro or Skylor. When she turned to face the class again, she saw about sixty different kids with their phones out recording everything. The fire behind her was dying out and kids were putting them away.

"I do NOT want to see this on Facebook tonight." Dr. Toxikita bowed her head, laughing. Through her laughs she said, "Dr. Wu said we could use this room as long as I didn't burn it down. I have the email. I'll show it to you later."

Jay turned to Griffin. "Totally putting this in our book."

Griffin nodded his head in reply. He pointed toward Dr. Toxikita, who was explained to Nya about chemical fires and why you don't put them out with water.

The rest of the lecture went smoothly. Dr. Toxikita worked right up until the bell, but never finished what she was talking about. As the students left, she called after them, telling them that the video from class better not be up on Facebook or sent to the news.

The next day Dr. Toxikita thanked each of her classes for not posting the video on Facebook or giving it to the news. She was informed by her third period class that it was popular on snapchat. Dr. Toxikita only bowed her head and pulled the PowerPoint on the lecture they'd started yesterday.

A.N. - Here's another chapter. I don't own Ninjago.  
I don't know if Toxikita is Tox's real name, but I saw it somewhere and I started saying it like that. I prefer words that are more then one syllable. Also, I head-canon that because she is the master of poison, she got really into chemicals as a kid, which is why she is the chemistry teacher instead of Kai.

Have a nice night/day.


	3. Fear

Kai - 4 yo  
Nya - 2 yo  
Lucifer - father  
Mary - mother  
Zane - 18  
Pixal - 18  
(Zane's) dad - 1st master of ice/ Emil (fan name) (explanation after chapter)  
(Zane's) father - Dr. Julien

The Smith family was taking a trip to Lucifer's childhood friends, Wu and Garmadon, for the holidays. Kai and Nya couldn't wait. They had heard that there was going to be a little boy around their ages. Unfortunately, the trip was long and boring. Kai stayed quiet the whole time. Not because he wanted to, but because Nya would not stop talking. She reminded Kai of the one boy in his preschool class. What was that name? Jake? James? Jay! ' _Jay and Nya should become friends.'_ Kai thought.

"Who needs to take a bathroom break?" Lucifer asked his children. Both Nya and Kai raised their hands. Lucifer turned into the parking lot of a mall, which was practically deserted despite it being noon.

LINE BREAK  
"We need to buy Nya a new coat. The one she has is falling apart," Mary stated.

Lucifer nodded his head. "You take Nya to get a new coat and I'll take Kai to get his picture with Santa." He pointed to a sign, which had the time and dates for meeting Santa.

"We'll meet at the food court for lunch," Mary stated before picking Nya up and walking to one of the stores with children's clothes in them.

Kai and Lucifer made their way to where Santa and his helpers sat.

LINE BREAK

Zane watched as the few people in the mall walked around. He had agreed to play Santa Claus so that kids could get their pictures taken. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his fathers, sitting with their coats bundled up and sipping on some warm drinks. Coffee for dad and hot chocolate for father.

The elves next to him got into an argument. Zane chose to ignore them, the boss can deal with those two. The gingerbread man on the other side of him started yelling at the two, a few cuss words slipping off his tongue. The photographer motioned for them to be silent, because a little kid was on their way to get a picture. The elves stood in their spots, the tension between them could be cut with a knife.

Turning his attention back to his job, Zane smiled as a four year-old took small steps to him. The child had spiked hair, which Zane concluded was a genetic trait, since his father was the same way.

"Go on Kai. Santa's not going to hurt you," the father called out to his son. Kai eyed the gingerbread man suspiciously. Food wasn't suppose to move around like a human.

Pixal, who was playing Mrs. Clause and had been grabbing some candy canes, noticed the hesitance of the small child. She called to him in a soft, caring voice, "Well hello there little boy. Have you comes to see Santa Claus?"

Kai nodded his head. Pixal gave out a little chuckle. "Well come on then. He doesn't bite."

Kai sped up his pace a bit. Once he reached Zane, Pixal helped him climb onto Santa's lap.

"What's your name?" Zane asked, his voice deeper than normal.

"Kai," Kai answered softly.

"And how old are you Kai?" Kai held up four fingers. "Four? You're getting to be a big kid."

Kai beamed, he liked being called a big kid. All the awesome kids were big kids.

"Have you been a good boy this year?"

"Yep. I've a very good boy. My little sister, Nya, was mean to me earlier this year and I didn't be mean back. Instead, I told my momma and she made Nya stop. I was wanted a cookie but I couldn't have one so I waited until I could have one instead of secretly taking one."

"Did you now?" Zane was a bit surprised by Kai's words. A child who was actually well behaved was not something you see very often. "What do you want for Christmas?"

Kai thought for a moment. What did he want? Finally, he came to a conclusion. He leaned in close to Zane's ear and whispered(loudly), "I want a new teddy bear because my old one fell apart and momma and daddy said I couldn't keep it."

Before Zane could reply, the two elves from before got into another argument. It was a small one, but it still scared Kai. Tears started to form in his eyes, he was always a bit cautious about elves, ever since his parents bought an Elf on the Shelf.

What didn't help was the gingerbread man walking behind Santa's chair and pushing the two apart. He whispered something to the both of them. One elf went to the other side of Zane, where the gingerbread man once stood.

Zane turned his attention to the small boy on his lap, who was gripping his shirt with fear. A few tears were running down his face. "I want my daddy!" He cried softly.

"Just one picture Kai. I just need one picture for mommy," Lucifer called to his son.

Kai, however, didn't want to stay for one picture. He wanted to go far, far away, where the elves and gingerbread man couldn't get him. Pixal noticed his struggling and turned to Santa's sack, which had a variety of toys in it. She spotted a teddy bear sitting there. It was brand-new compared to some of the other toys. It was wearing fancy clothing and had very fluffy fur. Pixal grabbed it and handed it to Zane, who gave it to Kai.

Kai held the teddy bear at arms length. He looked it over, studying it. His eyes shifted up toward Pixal. Kai pointed to his chest, asking if the toy was for him. When Pixal nodded her head, he brought the bear into a big hug.

The photographer yelled commands at Zane, Pixal, and Kai. Once he was satisfied, he snapped a few pictures and handed them to Lucifer. There were still tears on Kai's face in the picture, but Lucifer chose to ignore that. He called for Kai, who was trying to open a candy cane that Pixal had given him, while also trying to keep his new teddy bear from falling. Kai yelled a 'thank you' over his shoulder as he and his father went to the food court.

The area was once again deserted. The elves and gingerbread man were called to the side by the boss. Zane looked over at his father, who gave him thumbs-ups for his great job.

LINEBREAK

The Smith family continued their drive. Mary was looking over the photos of Kai and learning what happened through Lucifer.

"What did you name your bear Kai?" Mary asked.

Kai looked at his bear, he hadn't really thought of a name yet. He looked the bear over again, the fancy clothes grabbing his attention. "His name is Roderich."

 **I have a theory for why Zane can control ice. The first master of ice (FMI) (I need him Emil, yes I watch Hetalia, I headcanon FMI as Icelandic, hence the name) and Dr. Julien fell in love, but they can't have biological children. Dr. Julien built Zane and Emil created the power source, which is made of different things. The first thing is the same type of stone Chen used to steal the Elemental masters elements (he found out about the stone because of Emil). The second part is lightning harnessed from the (place with lighting, I forgot the name). Emil was sick and died, which is why he wasn't there when Zane was 'growing up.'**


	4. Lunch

Everyone- high school  
Jay made his way to his usual lunch area. A huge smile was plastered on his face. He had B lunch today, which meant he got to sit with his friends instead of alone. When he reached the cement blocks, he found that none of his friends were in sight, except for Neuro and Shade, but they were waiting for the doors of the TA to open so they could get to the student government meeting. He threw his bag onto the lowest concrete block and sat with this legs folded. Jay grabbed his sandwich out of his lunch box.

"Hey Jay," a voice called out from the clump of student government members. Jay looked up and saw Griffin hobbling towards him. The wrapper from Jay's sandwich blew off the block and onto the ground without anyone noticing.

"There you are," Jay commented, "I thought I was all alone."

"No, I'm here, just talking to somebody."

Jay spotted the wrapper. "Grab that!" Immediately after saying that, Jay felt bad since Griffin used the leg with a brace on it. Either way, Griffin handed the wrapper back to Jay, not really noticing the brace.

"How far did you get in the Spanish packet?"

Jay gave a snort. "That thing? You got farther than me, I saw your page in class."

"Oh, no. I skipped around a bit, did the ones I knew. Do you want to see them?"

Jay held his hand out to accept the papers from Griffin. He pulled his own packet out of his backpack and compared the two. "That's the difference between you and me, I have to go in order. It's an OCD thing." He copied down the words that he didn't have translated, which was everything past page three. "You can get the words I have when I'm done."

"Great! We can help each other out. It'll make my work easier, since I have play practice until six. Luckily, we're starting with Ursula's part today, so I should have some time."

Jay handed Griffin both packets. "I could translate the words for you and then send you a picture before six. That way you have less to do and can get some sleep. Ye know, since I have no social life."

Griffin's eyes lit up, "Really! That would be so much help. Thank you!" Play practice was taking up much of his time, and despite how much he liked it, he'd rather the stupid brace be gone so he could play soccer again and have a normal schedule.

"It's no problem. I have nothing to do after school anyway." Jay shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his dessert from his lunch box. A frown found its way onto his face when he discovered that the cream filled rolls were smashed. He held it up some Griffin could see."My dessert is smooshed."

Griffin nodded his head, not actually paying attention to his ADHD friend. "You're dessert is smooshed."

"I know that!" Jay unwrapped the dessert and ate it anyway, setting the wrapper under his shoe so that it wouldn't blow away in the wind.

Jay pulled his I-pad out of his back. He opened photos and searched for the pictures he took of his history book.

Griffin noticed this and pointed to his I-pad. "You know I have the History textbook if you want to use it."

Jay jumped up. "Really!"

"Yeah, it's in my locker. I'll have to go get it."

"No, no, no. I don't need it," Jay protested. He didn't want to have Griffin get up with a bad leg. "Do you know where Karloff is?"

"I don't. Maybe he's in the lunch line," Griffin suggested, pointing to the cafeteria.

Right then, Ash walked by with his food. Jay called to him, "Hey Ash. Have you seen Karloff?"

"Nope, can't say that I have," Ash answered. "Could you tell me if you see him? I need to ask him something."

Jay nodded his head. "Will do."

Griffin handed Jay back his papers. Jay took them and stuffed them in his backpack before turning back to his history work next to him. Griffin had taken to going through his lunch box.

"Move your legs," Jay whined. Griffin looked at him. "Just move back farther against that block over there. I want to sit here."

Griffin rolled his eyes, but moved anyway. Jay sat criss-cross on the corner the block, his history homework in his lap. He had a freshly sharpened pencil in his right hand and a granola bar in the other. Looking up from his work, he discovered that Karloff making his way toward them.

"There he is." Jay threw his arms up in the air. As soon as he said that, a strong gust of wind blew. Karloff smiled and pointed at air.

"Did you feel that? I got mad and the wind blew. I can control the freaking wind," Karloff boasted.

Jay rolled his eyes. "First off, you can't control the wind. Second off, why are you mad?"

Karloff pointed at Jay. "Because you said 'there he is' just like you did last week."

"I didn't call you annoying this time. I just said 'there he is' because we were waiting for you to show up." Karloff ignored Jay's words and started a side conversation with Griffin. Jay just rolled his eyes and picked up his trash. As he walked to the trash can, which was on the other side of the mall area, he called over his shoulder, "You can't control the wind."

When he came back to the lunch area, Griffin was slightly frightened and Karloff was laughing. Jay stopped in his tracks. "Did you feel that? Did you feel all that wind? I was mad and it sped up."

Jay rolled his eyes at Karloff. He continued to his seat, this time a slight bounce in his step. "I felt nothing." Jay stated simply, his voice edged with a sing-song sound.

Griffin turned to him. "I felt it. I think he can actually control the wind."

"Really Griffin? He can't control the wind." Jay pointed to Karloff, who had gone to talk to Camille and her group of friends. "This is just a coincidence. Don't believe what he says."

Griffin was going to say something, but Karloff returned and interrupted him. "Did you feel the wind? I was pretty angry over there."

"Whatever Karloff." Jay yelled.

Over by the auditorium, groups of two or three kids exited the TA, because the student government meeting was over. While Neuro made his way over to his friends.

Neuro placed his stuff on the bench behind Jay. Griffin called to him, "Karloff can control the wind."

Jay immediately protested, "No, he can't. Don't listen to 'em."

Neuro was taken back a little by the arguing, but immediately got over it since it was a daily occurrence. "Karloff, you can't control wind. Watch my stuff. I need to go print something in the library." He then left the three alone again.

Jay rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. _Although, it could have been one of my tics_. Jay thought. He has gotten some interesting ones last year. For instance, his 'throwing' tic. It was really two tics working together, but the result was that whatever was in his hand went flying across the room.

He sharpened his pencil again, since it had dulled just the slightest bit, and Jay didn't like that. He also reached for his red apple, which he always ate last.

Karloff was going on about something to Ash, where he came from, Jay didn't know. Jay got even more aggravated as Karloff continued to claim that he could control the wind. The pencil in his hand bounced up and down off his finger. "I should throw my apple at you."

Griffin backed farther into the cement block behind him as Karloff and Jay started arguing, this time he wasn't even sure what they were arguing about. He had learned from Neuro that the last year, Karloff and Jay got into an argument that resulted in Jay throwing his juice box at Karloff. Apparently the other times he hit Karloff were when he accidentally threw a pencil at him. But that wouldn't be possible today. Karloff was taller than Jay and standing up, instead of sitting down like Jay was. They were also on other sides of the cement block, it would take a miracle.

And a miracle it was. Jay's world went silent. He couldn't hear anything. Nothing except Karloff's face looking like random colors splattered onto a blank page. He unconsciously isolated his oncoming jerking tic to his right arm, his hand still twirling the freshly sharpened pencil. He watched as the pencil made its way to Karloff's face, somehow completely missing Ash. The tip of the pencil dug into Karloff's skin, right at his beard, before falling to the ground.

Everybody froze. Their eyes seemed to be jumping between Jay and Karloff. Jay was proclaiming (in a giggly voice), "Oh my G*d. That was a tic. I swear to G*d, that was a tic. I swear it was a tic. I'm so sorry, it was a tic. It was a tic."

Jay watched as Karloff slowly bent down and picked up Jay's pencil, not once breaking eye contact. He held it in both hands, one at either side. Jay watched as Karloff snapped his pencil. He tossed the pieces back to Jay. He shrugged, and in a mocking tone stated, "Oops. It was a tic."

If Jay wasn't mad before, he was now. Now nothing in his vision made since, everything was just blobs of color. His hearing only picked up the conversations going on around the group. "YOU BROKE MY PENCIL! IT WAS A TIC! IT WAS A TIC! YOU DO NOT TIC! YOU BROKE MY PENCIL ON PURPOSE!"

Jay positioned his apple to throw at Karloff. Before he could do anything, a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, immobilizing his arms. Neuro had heard Jay's screams on his way back from the library. He had broken into a run, because he knew something bad was going to happen if he didn't interfere. He attempted to calm Jay down, first offering a pen for him to use, which Jay refused since he didn't like pens. Eventually, he found a mechanical pencil and gave it to Jay.

Once he was sure Jay was calm enough not to throw the apple, Neuro ran to the space between Karloff and Jay, spreading his arms to hold both of them back. "Calm down. Let's just all -"

"But it was a tic," Karloff mocked, emphasized the last part. Jay grit his teeth together. Karloff didn't know when to shut his mouth. Tears started forming in Jay's eyes, he did not want to have to explain Tourette Syndrome to Karloff again.

"That was not a tic. You don't have Tourette's. You can't tic." The anger from before was coming back. Jay switched the apple from his left hand to his right, secretly so Neuro wouldn't stop him. Karloff opened his mouth to retaliate, saying that it was indeed a tic. As soon as the first word came out, Jay threw the apple as hard as he could. It hit Karloff right in the stomach. Jay gave a little cheer and Karloff stared at him, debating the pros and cons of killing Jay right then and there.

Neuro gave a sigh. He wasn't so sure he was going to be able to prevent this from becoming a disaster. The focus on Jay and Karloff dissolved however when Shade showed up late.

"Hey guys. What'd I miss?"

Griffin, who had been sitting back and staying out of the whole incident, answered, "Nothing much, just Karloff and Jay having another argument. Jay's throwing his pencil and apple at Karloff."

Shade wasn't really shocked by the answer, he was use to Jay and Karloff getting into some sort of fight. Even if it was just over something stupid, like the number zero. "Jay don't hit my senpai."

Jay looked up from his history work. He shook his head in a confused manner. "Wha- what's a senpai?"

"A Japanese bae."

That didn't clear up anything. "Whatever." The feelings of anger hadn't cleared up the slightest bit, especially since the issue was brought up again and Karloff still claimed it was a tic, even though he didn't have Tourette's.

Jay's mind was made up. He would finish his work and leave for fifth period, which was starting soon. The words from his friends entered one ear but left the other. Anger was still building up in his chest. Jay's actions became more violent as he slammed his papers into his backpack and threw Neuro's pencil to the ground (which was an accident, he meant to throw it onto Neuro's backpack).

Once he was ready, Jay grabbed his backpack and stormed away. Griffin made an attempt to follow his friend, but was prohibited from getting very far because of his brace. Karloff didn't care and Neuro knew from experience that attempting to converse with Jay when he was mad didn't work well. Shade, on the other hand, didn't know anything on why Jay was acting the way he was, and followed him.

Shade grabbed Jay's arm before the latter could get to the science hallway. "Hey, what's wrong? Do you need alone time? We were just playing around."

"I don't care!" Jay yelled. The group of girls eating at the nearby table gave and 'ooh'. Shade backed away, offended.

"I was just trying to help but if that's how you feel," Shades voice was filled with betrayal. He had come with concern for his friend, and he was pushed away.

Jay ignored Shade and continued on his journey, avoiding the few students who were coming the opposite way. Tears fell through his eyes. He regretted his actions, but there was no way he was going back there.

The bell rang for class and students got up and said bye to their friends. Shade, Neuro, Griffin. and Karloff all went in different directions, the whole scene with Jay fresh in their heads.


	5. Accepted

Jay could hardly keep the smile off his face. He could not believe the news he heard. Jay Walker was picked to be a Tourette Syndrome Youth Ambassador for the state of Ninjago. The excitement still got to him, even though he had found out two hours ago. His heart was pounding in his chest and a smile was latched onto his face, Nothing could ruin this.

Except for one thing. Jay froze in fear. The meeting was taking place in New Ninjago City. That meant he would have to go by plane. Jay gulped and shivered. He had never flown before and was not looking forward to the experience.

"At least I won't have to go to school for a week," Jay reasoned with himself.

"Jayson Walker, It's ten at night. Turn off your light and go to sleep." A women called from the the living room.

"Yes ma." Jay called back, turning off the light and hiding under the cover's for warmth. _'I actually got picked to be an ambassador!"_


End file.
